Breaking Point
by CrushedSoul12
Summary: There is a new wife in the neighborhood but she harbors a dark secret. While her husband is on deployment she tries to keep all at distance. Problem is she is dying from self-destruction. Can the army wives band together to help Leah before its too late?
1. Black Out

Leah stepped outside of her house, her and her husband just transferred but the moment that he arrived he was deployed. She felt so alone she didn't know anyone. As she locked the door she was headed for her run. She had the goal to drop 5 pounds this week. As she got to the end of the street she felt uneasy, but it was a feeling that she had gotten used to. She bent over and put her hand on her knees, Leah's heart was palpitating and she felt as if she could pass out at any minute. She grabs her water bottle immediately and takes a few sips to prevent her from completely passing out. A guy passes her talking his daughter for a walk and notices, "Hi, are you ok? I have never seen you around here before, did you just move here?" Leah shakily stands up straight. "Yes I am, and yes I am new. I don't mean to be rude but I have to go ok my names Leah by the way…"

With that she made her way back to the house. She realized she can't handle it. She had purged to many times that day and starved herself for far too long, she couldn't keep up exercising like she used to. She walked to the bathroom and undressed. She focused onto the mirror. She couldn't stand what she seen. He thought went back to that night she was raped. Her thoughts wandered onto the abuse from her step-dad. She took out the blade. Her thoughts began to flood but all she wanted was for it to stop. Before she could even rationalize she slid it across her delicate skin. She watched as the blood dripped. It was like a sense of relief and she could breathe.

Leah had started to stare of while she put the rag to her wrist. The doorbell rang. "SHIT!" She thought. "Can't people in this neighborhood keep to themselves like at Fort Sill. "Hang on a Minute" Leah screamed. She scrambled to clean up. Cover her cuts and bandaged them. She threw on an outfit but made sure the cuts were covered and her clothes were baggy. She ran to the door. "I'm coming chill out!"

Leah opened the door to see who it was. 3 women were standing there and a man which she had recognized from when she almost passed out. "Hi sweetie we are here to welcome you to the neighborhood."

"Hi…come one in I guess..."

"Hi, I'm Roxy, this is Claudia, Denise, and Rollin."

Rollin spoke up "Leah right, are you feeling okay?"

"You know her?" Denise asked.

"Yes she was going for a run and it looked like she was ready to pass out, faint really and I stopped and asked her if she was okay while I was okay walking with Sara Elizabeth."

Leah looked down... Denise spoke up, "Are you doing ok."

"Yes everything is good, just a little exhausted from all the unpacking and doing it alone. My husband was deployed right after we got here."

"Can you excuse me for one second?" Leah noticed that her arm it was bleeding through her shirt."

"I'm a nurse sweetie is your arm okay, that looks like its bleeding pretty bad like it needs stitches."

"I'm fine." She tried to walk down the hall the other spouses could tell something was wrong. "Leah sweetie are you ok."

"I'm fine can you all just please go." Leah barely made it down the hallway. She blacked out. The blood loss was more than she thought. Everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next time Leah opened her eyes she almost freaked out when she realized she was in a hospital. She looked next to her and saw Claudia Joy asleep in the chair. She pressed the button for a nurse and waited for one to come in. She didn't even care if she woke up Claudia Joy, she didn't know her and she didn't know why she was there.

The nurse walked in and smiled, "Glad to see you're awake Mrs. Cromwell. I'm Anna, I'll be your nurse." She says as she starts writing down Leah's current vitals in her chart.

Claudia Joy began to stir and wake up. Once she saw Leah awake she stood up and touched her shoulder. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Ok, I guess." Leah said. She didn't understand why the woman was with her at the hospital. She didn't think she mattered.

"Good. I'll call Denise, Roland and Roxy to let them know you're ok." Claudia Joy says. She pulls her phone out of her purse and steps into the hall to make the calls.

Once she leaves the room Leah looks up at Anna. "When can I get out of here?" She asks.

"I'll get the Dr. for you." Anna says. She pulls out a pager and presses a button. "He should be in shortly. His name is Dr. Stein."

"Ok, thanks Anna." Leah says.

**A few minutes later...**

There are two sharp knocks before the door is being pushed open and a man in a lab coat is walking in. "Hello, I'm Dr. Stein." He holds his hand out to Anna to hand him the chart and he reads over the latest vitals.

"When can I get out of here?" Leah asks anxiously. This wasn't her first rodeo. She knew when they weren't talking discharge they were going to try to convince her to stay.

"Mrs. Cromwell how long have you had an eating disorder? Sorry to be blunt but your levels are all over the place, and you're underweight by about...20 pounds."

Leah swallowed deeply. Her throat was desert dry. She didn't know what to say. "Look, I know what I'm doing. I can take care of myself. Now just let me sign myself out of here!"

"Mrs. Cromwell, I must warn you that what you are doing is dangerous and could be fatal. If you leave it will be against medical advice." Dr. Stein said. He was grasping at straws to hold her.

"I understand that, but it's my decision." Leah said.

"Where's your husband? I would feel a lot better if you weren't by yourself."

"I won't be by myself. My friend is outside right now." Leah lied.

"Oh, Lietinant General Holdens wife?" Dr. Stein asked.

"Yeah." Leah didn't know all that. She didn't know anything about the woman except that her name was Claudia. Now apparently her husband is hot shit around here.

"Ok, I'll go draw up your discharge papers." Dr. Stein says and leaves the room.

'Wow, that was easy.' Leah thought.

Claudia Joy walks back into the room and smiles. "Roland, Denise and Roxy all say hello and they hope you feel better."

"Thanks...Uh I kind of told Dr. Stein that you'd look out for me." Leah said.

"No problem. I don't mind." Claudia Joy said.

"Why did you stay?" Leah asked.

Claudia Joy rolls up the sleeve of her sweater and turns her arm over to show Leah the scarred skin there. "Because I feel like we have a lot in common and if you let me, I'd like to help you."

Leah didn't know what to say. She just stared.


End file.
